happy birthday
by miss wierdo
Summary: Its been two years scince jane last saw peter. But what happenes when he shows up on her sixteenth birhday...difrent. I own nothing first pan fic so please read id love pointers.


**hey I wrote this becouse I love the pair and really for my own amusmet if you like it coment fist peter pan fig so enjoy**

**Kises**

**WITCH XP ps excuse spelling dyslexic**

I opened my eyes excitedly it was my sixteenth birthday. When I got up I noticed where I was sleeping next to the window again. I sighed it had been three years. The last time he visited that is be for it was constant, every day it seemed. But he stopped showing up. I was twelve then he was only thirteen when we met and I had noticed changes.

His boyish face slimming and his height was little ways above me, his voice lightly cracking I should have seen it. He was growing up if he stayed he would have been a year older at the least.

Trying to forget I went to my closet finding a dress myself and mother have been working on for months. It was a grassy/lime green it hugged my pettite figure then a lined out with the help of a petti coat.I pulled on my stokings, I tugged my hair out of the cloth to revile back length curls and tamed it back with a red bow. I put on my apron and simple black shoes to start my chores.

I heard cluttering and water running in the kitchen. A man with round glasses and a top hat was talking to my mother. I ran up to him "uncle john!"

"Janey girl, well hardly a girl no more." He kissed my forehead. "I brought you a gift." he handed me a box. "Open them now id like you to use them on a important day." He smiled. I opened the box t revile black sleek shoes with a slight heel I've been saving up for.

"My word, you are the best uncle ever." I hugged him once more.

"What makes you so sure?" A blond man with a small girl trailing behind him asked.

"Uncle michel! Emily rose!" I hugged each.

"Jane, darling how you've grown." He smiled. "My if your eyes were blue you'd be the exact image of your mother at sixteen."

I was about to start my chores when Danny stopped me. "I got it today jane, but only today." I smiled and kissed his cheek, yet frowned when I looked upon his head, though ten Danny still wore the bloody peter pan hat. I shrugged it off letting it go. What a childish memory.

"Mother I plan on going into town do we need any thing?" I called out I wouldn't have a party till later.

"If you don't mind Dear, I have a small list, but have fun too." She called sweetly knowing I wouldn't be home till around two.

I walked to town within thirty minutes of leaving it was twelve thirty. I looked at the basket I brought and picked up the list.

Two loafs of bread

I went down to the bakery. "Morning mr. Harvy." I called as I opened the door.

"Jane, your looking particularly pretty." He faked surprise. "Maybe its because you are now a adult."

"Possibly. we may never know." In truth I wanted to throw up. Over the years my mother groomed me to be a lady. When I turned thirteen peter was no longer allowed in my room unless some one else was there. But my childlike ways never left they were just masked.

He handed me two loafs of bread and a chocolate cupcake with a lavender flower. I was about to hand him money when he handed it back. "No pay for the girl my boy fancies. Especially on her birthday." I grit my teeth then faked a smile and bid goodbye.

My mom also wanted me to get a cake from the new pastery shop but I decided that could wait. I headed down to a local diner. When I walked in my friends Hannah, Haely and Jenifer were in their party dresses drinking a shake.

Jenifer was the first to see me. "Jane, jane, jane, jane you look like a true lady." She smiled though only a few months older Jenifer was by far the most mature.

He comment was followed by a chorus of agreement. "Hope you wore that dress for me." A husky voice said from as I slid next to jenifer. Henry Harvey a handson young man he was seventeen and the biggest vast throb in town. I rolled my eyes.

"A small strawberry shake thank you." He huffed and scribbled my order.

Just then the meanest of the mean came up to me. Francesica jones. She belives her dark straight hair and green eyes make her special. "Your so mean to poor henry you troll!" She hissed. I forced back the urge to roll my eyes. "Half of the girls in london would love to have him running after us yet he spends all his tome on plane old you." It was no secret I was pretty I came to peace with it when I was four teen, when alex goodvault asked me to a movie, but Francesica was uncontrollibly jealous. Hannah used to be her friend and told me.

"I'm just not interested in henry he is a good friend but nothing more."

"Oh I forgot you only have a thing for fake b-b-" she never finished I stood up wanting to hit her. I felt a pair of hands on my eyes. "Hey" a unfamiliar deep voice whispered. My gut took over. I elbowed him in the stomach and while he bobbled over I tried to kick him were it truly hurt only for my leg to be caught.

"Cute, Princess but I taught you that." He said still looking down. He sounded...american.

He got up and handed me my shake which henry had brought. "Hate to say it but you got rusty." I could here his smile. I put my straw to my lips as he ordered a chocolate shake. I examined him. Ignoring my friends questions. The boy had brown leather jacket with a green collered button down shirt tucked into trousers, and brown shoes with vibrent red hair and a satisfied smirk. I noticed he was watching me, what would have looked like, ogle him. I flushed madly.

I finally met his gaze. My eyes widened brown with a mischievous glint. God I'm stupid.

He headed towards me. I wrapped my arms around him. "Peter." I whispered softly.

"The one and only." He smiled. My friends burst with questions as Francesica came closer. "Ladies this is Peter Pan." I smiled. He waved.

"He's real I thought, w-what!?" Francesica was speech less.

"Henry can I get the bill." I ignored her.

" yours is on the house jane." He said handing the bill to the girls.

"I got it." Peter handed him a dollar. "Keep the change."

I walked out with peter by my side. He grabbed my and and linked our fingers. God I missed the feeling. I went to the shop and put the cake in my basket.

I was starting to walk home when peter pulled me to the side to a shiny red car. "Want a ride?"

"Peter Pan drives the world has officially ended." I said nothing in. I noticed some thing.

"Peter? How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He replied keeping his head forward. "When I stopped coming its because I wanted to grow up, I already was from seeing you so often but when I came I landed in hollywood with a fair portion of hooks treasure." He explained.

"Why did you want to grow up?"

"It was time." He sighed. We pulled up in front of my house. I set the basket down to see everyone in the living room.

"Hey mom I brought a surprise." I smiled peter rubbed the back of his neck.

"John, michel god you've gotten old" he smiled.

"Peter Pan?" They were shocked. He nodded.

Mother hugged him as did danny. I looked at the clock an hour till the party it was two thirty. "Mom can I show him the art room?"

She nodded I grabbed his arm and led him up the stairs al the while the adults laughed. I opened doors to rvile the guest/art room. I pulled out four paintings. He looked and his face hardened. Its Neverland. He looked at the exact copies of the odd place.

"Did you?" I nodded in reply. "How?"

"Honestly I missed you and couldn't help but thing of the place." I blushed as did he. He cupped my cheek and I did his only to get pricked. Stubble. "Peter your starting a beard let me help." I went to the restroom and brought a blade and soap. I leaned in and carefully shaved his chin and cheeks. "Peter why'd you leave for so long? Its been two years I missed you I thought-" I finished and set it down.

"I'll make it up to you I promise " he leaned close I felt his breath on my lips his hand went to the small of my back the other was on my cheek. Finally the space closed. The kiss was desperate yet sweet. Full of flaming passion but not enough. I craved more wanted more as did he. He lifted me up slightly making me grip his neck. He begged for more I sighed and he used that as an excuse to enter. I was breathless and pushed him away for air "happy birthday, love." H mm...love I could get used to it.


End file.
